roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Trivia
The games chosen for Let's Play are generally ones which the team have had the most fun in, so it directly translates with a viewer. *It was mentioned during the RTX 2013 Achievement Hunter panel that there are 36 Let's Plays and parts which haven't been uploaded due to multiple reasons: **'Magic the Gathering' is the first Let's Play which the team unanimously agreed that would not be released. The attendees in the episode were Geoff, Michael, Ray and Ryan. Ryan spend 30 minutes explaining how to use mana but was killed in the first few turns, as a result this left the rest of the team unable to progress. After filming had stopped Ryan stated "It's not coming out" which all members agreed with and thus coined the phrase "It got Magic the Gathering'd" (A Let's Play that is unenjoyable which will never be released). **'World of WarCraft' has 6 recorded episodes but only 2 released. This is because of the remaining episodes are bickering between the 6 of them rather than the normal banter making it unenjoyable for a viewer to watch. Geoff also considers World of WarCraft as a "punishment" on the team. **'Defiance', the team stated they would like to continue it but Geoff mentioned that it was very hard game to continue. **'Clue', from Family Game Night 3, was recorded, but will not be released. The team revealed during Rockstar's High Life Event Weekend that the video is too long and nothing exciting happened during it. **'Duck Dynasty', though this was announced at RTX Australia 2016 on the Achievement Hunter panel, they tried keeping their comments in line but after just a couple of minutes, it was clear that the video wasn't coming out. *The longest running episode is Let's Play: Mario Party 5: 50-Turn Extra Life Extravaganza , clocking in at 3 hours 57 minutes and 4 seconds. The second longest running episode is Let's Play Mario Party 8: 50-Turn Extra Life Extravaganza, with a running time of 3 hours, 47 minutes, and 45 seconds. The third longest running episode is Uno: The Movie, clocking in at 2 hours and 44 minutes. The fourth longest running episode is Let's Play So Many Deaths - Halo 3: LASO at 2 hour, 37 minutes, and 33 seconds long (split into four parts). The fifth longest running episode is Let's Play Mario Party 6 - Snowflake Lake with a running time of 2 hours, 3 minutes, and 54 seconds. *While not a full Let's Play, Jeremy livestreamed playing the entire original Spyro The Dragon trilogy on Achievement Hunter's YouTube stream for 16 hours. Because of YouTube's limits on streaming length, the archived stream on YouTube is only 12 hours. *Due to a change in Nintendo's YouTube policy which enforced payment for using Nintendo products, the Achievement Hunter crew was unable to continue the New Super Mario Bros U Let's Play and all possible future Nintendo related products. As of 2018, this policy was relaxed, and the crew were able to play many other Nintendo games and finished their play through of New Super Mario Bros U in July 2018. *Geoff mentioned that he would like to do more sport's Let's Plays (such as NBA) but the rest of the team don't. *The filming process normally means that the Achievement Hunter crew are about 2 to 3 months ahead in content and will film either back to back but released weekly (GTA) or some are played, saved and then continued another time (Monopoly). *Due to YouTube's upload process, a few errors have occurred since they have started uploading the videos: **At the end of GTA IV Cannon Ball Run, the screen remained black for a prolonged period of time and, with annotations turned on, displayed random notes. **3D Ultra MiniGolf Adventures Episode 4 had an issue where the last 3 minutes was accidentally cut off, meaning that the winner was unknown, although the ending was put at the end of Episode 5, and the episode isn't broken on Blip. *Minecraft and GTA (GTA Online in particular) are the longest Let's Play series in Achievement Hunter. *Each member of Achievement Hunter usually has a role they play during any Let's Play: **Geoff usually organizes everything for the LP (occasionally someone else does, usually when it's their turn to host something such as the King competitions) **Gavin is usually the idiot with how prone he is to doing stupid stuff **Jack, if it's part of the game, is usually the builder. **Ryan, Jeremy, Michael, and former member Ray are usually the ones who focus their efforts on the actual objective of a game. Ray in particular seemed to excel at shooters like Halo or Call of Duty, while GMod seems to be Jeremy's forte. Category:Let's Play Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Trivia Pages